Reunited At Last
by Sakura Mouto
Summary: When Yugi's starts having strange dreams about a girl, he thinks nothing of it. But when the girl arrives at school and the dream occurs. What's going on? NO FLAMES PLEASE! (Chapter 10 up!)
1. Chapter 1 The Dream and the Mysterious ...

Hey! This is my first fanfic so BE NICE! Also, I'm going to tell all of you   
that the more feedback I get on my chapters, the faster I'll be. I don't even know   
when the next one will be up. It could be a day, a week or a month, so be patient!   
Please note that the Sakura in this fanfic is a completely different from the Sakura   
from Cardcaptors. I'll though, you will find some simaliarities. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did though! LOL! I also don't own the main iead of capturing cards like in Cardcaptors.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
"Where am I?" said Yugi looking down from on top of a roof top. It was night, and the   
moon was full. Suddenly, someone appeared. A girl, and suddenly angel wings appeared on her.  
She started flying and some evil looking beings attacked her. "We seek your blood Sakura!"   
they cried several times. He heard a scream, looked up higher and his eyes popped open. He was   
sweating.  
"It was only a dream." Yugi thought.   
//That woke Yami up.//  
//What was a dream aibou?// Yami asked.  
//Nothing.// Yugi replied.  
//There's something.//  
//Oh it was just a dream. It's not like it matters anyway, right?//  
//I guess not.......//  
Yami still thought that the dream meant something. Yugi was sweating a lot and and it seemed that  
to him, it had looked real, so he thought.   
  
The next morning, Yugi seemed silent. He was still silently thinking about the dream.  
It seemed to have meant something. He didn't want to tell Yami because he would be on guard,   
and what if it was for no reason? He sighed and headed for school.   
Once he got into his classroom, Yami asked him the same question.   
//So what was your dream about?//  
//I told it doesn't mean anything.//  
//You seem really disturbed.//  
//Well, I'm not. It just looked as if it was real ok?//  
//O....k.........//  
  
Yami still wasn't statified. Their was a lot more to it than that.  
  
"Ok students," said the teacher, " we have been graced with a new student.   
Come on in, Sakura."  
Yugi raised his head.   
//That's her//  
//Who's her?//  
//Nothing.//  
//Don't give me that.//   
/I'll tell you later then.//  
//Promise?//  
//Promise.//  
"Please welcome Sakura Clark to this school." finished the teacher. "Please tell us a   
little about yourself Sakura."  
"Well," she began "my family just moved here from Canada but we've already   
immigrated there from Egypt. Our family likes living in different places. I've always been   
interested in Egyptian magic. It intriged me since the first pyramid I went into. It was  
fasinating! I could talk all day on the subject, but I think my time's up right now....."  
She looked at her teacher and he signalled her to sit down in an empty seat, which was   
beside Yugi.   
  
After school, Yami talked to Yugi again.  
  
//So tell me about her.// Yami said.  
  
Yugi signed in defeat and explained.   
  
//Well, in my dream last night I saw a girl appear and she wings appeared on her back,  
like an angel. Then some people who could fly, went after her and said several times   
that they wanted her blood. I heard a scream and I woke up. I don't know why I had to see   
that....//  
  
//Well, their was a reason you did. So be on guard. Since she appeared, and your sure it's her,   
then your dream was a window into the future. //  
  
//Really, cool!  
  
//Actually, these dreams are supposed to give warnings. Maybe it's   
because you're supposing to stop something. Oh well, I guess you'll   
know what to do when the time comes. //  
  
Suddenly Yugi crashed into someone. Yugi doesn't pay attention to anything when he's   
talking to Yami, sometimes he crashed into wall, doors and others thing.  
Sorry. He said, then he looked up to see who it was.  
  
********************************************************************************  
I know it isn't much of a cliff-hanger but it was the best I could come up with for now.   
THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER!I'm just warming up! I promise to have more action in chapter 2.   
Send me some feedback though I think the next chapter will be up VERY soon!  
  
Chapter 2 A Blue Eyes White Dragon?????  
  
Email: yamisgirlforever@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2 A Blue Eyes White Dragon?

Hey! Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the main idea of Cardcaptors.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 A Blue Eyes White Dragon?  
  
"You startled me!" Sakura replied. "I should also be looking out.   
My is....."  
"Sakura Clark." He finished. "We're in the same homeroom. I'm Yugi   
Mouto."  
They shook hands and Sakura instantly closed her eyes and re-opened   
them.   
"Is something the matter?"  
"No I'm fine."  
"So, how do you like this town?"  
"Oh, it's great! I heard of a cool game shop and I was going to go   
check it out."  
"Oh. Are you a duelist?"  
She nodded.  
"So why don't we duel?"  
"Alright."  
Then Yami appeared.  
Sakura looked puzzled.  
"So do you have an alternate self or something?"  
"Yes, I'm Yami Yuugi, just call me Yami. "  
"DUEL!" they cried.  
After an half hour, BOTH life points go down to zero in a stalemate.  
This has never happenned to me before. Sakura said a little shaken.  
"Me neither. Want to duel again?"  
"No, like I said I was heading for a game shop."   
"Well...."  
He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when a huge wind blew  
over.  
"Sakura!" Yami cried when he saw a huge monster. Miraculously,   
it looked like the Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!!!When he looked around   
for Sakura, but she was gone.   
The wind blew him off his feet just when the dragon attacked, then he   
heard a girl's voice.   
"Magic Card..................MIRROR FORCE!!!!!"  
"Blue Eyes White dragon return to your power combined!"  
The wind stopped and the monster was gone. Yami saw Sakura laying   
on the cement a few yards away from him. He rushed towards her and   
when he put her head on his knees, a duel card falls out of her pocket. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, with her name on it!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it isn't longer that's why I   
posted the second at once!   
The third chapter up soon too! PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
Email: yamisgirlforever@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3 What Happened?

Hey everyone! I wonder what's going to happen now? Is Sakura the voice that Yami heard while the monster was there? Or was it another girl and Sakura simply got caught in the middle? I can't promise you'll find out now, but here's the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the idea of capturing cards and incantations from Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: What happened?  
  
Yami picked up the unconscious Sakura and brought her home.  
He started asking questions to himself. Where did that monster go? Was she the female voice  
he had heard?  
So beautiful.....  
// Did you say something Yami?// Yugi asked.  
// Uh no....// Yami replied.  
// o....k....// But Yami didn't see the small smile on Yugi's face.  
When Yami got home, he looked for his Grandpa , and found a note saying that he'd be back home  
in a few days. Something came up a couple of towns over and he needed to rearrange things.   
//Ok, but what do I know aibou?//  
Yami was never in this kind of situation 5000 years ago, when he was pharaoh. A servant always  
took care of the others.  
//Do you want me to take care of it? She already knows I can change into an alter self..//   
Yugi said using the words Sakura had used.   
// No it's ok, I need to learn, right.....//  
//Oh ok.....// Yugi smiled.  
//What?//  
//...nothing... just go put Sakura on the bed in the guest bedroom.//  
He was looking where Sakura was: on the dinner table.  
//I don't think she'll enjoy waking up on a hard table.//  
So Yami put Sakura on the bed in the guest bedroom.   
//Aibou? Do you remember, in the your dream last night, if it you or me in your dream?//  
// Good question, I don't remember. I think she said Yugi though.//  
//Ok, then that narrows it down when it's going to happen then. It won't happen now.//  
// When will it happen though.....//  
// I don't know.....//  
A half hour later, she opened her eyes to see Yami violet eyes looking at her in concern.   
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"At my house. You fell unconscious after a monster appeared. It looked a lot like a Blue Eyes   
White Dragon, don't you think?"  
Her eyes widened, but stayed silent. Yami saw that she worrying about something.  
"You must have been seeing things....." she said.  
"No, I'm sure I saw it. Oh, and here's your Blue Eyes White Dragon card, though I don't know how   
you got that card...."  
She took her card and looked at it. She put it away and got up.   
"I guess I have to go home. What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
"7:30 pm." Yami replied.  
"What? Oh.... that past my curfew!!!!! I'm so grounded!"  
"Well, how far away do you live?"  
"Well, where we were before I was knocked unconscious, about 20 minutes, on foot. I have to go.."  
She tried to get up to leave, but she wobbled and Yami got up just in time to catch her from   
falling.   
"I don't think that you're in any shape to walk 20 minutes. Why don't your parents pick you up?" Yami said.  
"I just moved here remember? My parents don't own a car yet so they can't come pick me up. So it  
wouldn't matter it anyone tried to take me home, I think I'd collap before I got there."  
They sat for awhile trying to think of a solution. Sakura decided to call her parents. They had   
no solution either. While Sakura was talking to her parents, Yugi spoke up.  
// Why doesn't she stay over tonight. She's in no condition to walk or anything.....// Yugi said.  
// She's a girl.........//  
// So be gentleman...//  
"Ah...Sakura...." Yami started.  
Sakura put her hand on the receiver and looked at Yami.  
"I think that you should stay here tonight because I don't think there's another solution."  
Sakura looked at Yami with surprise. He'd practically blurted it out. Yami could've kicked   
himself for it. Sakura returned to the phone and hung up.  
"My parents said it would be ok if I stayed on the condition that I finished my homework here   
too." Sakura said, though she looked as if she trying to hide a smile.  
"Ok then, why don't I let out my other self you two can do your homework together?"  
"Sure, not?" She sounded a little disappointed though.  
After their homework was done and they had had dinner, it was 10 o'clock and they decided to go  
to bed. After their homework was done, Yami had insisted on coming out again to cook dinner.   
Yugi had taught him how to cook noodles, so that's what he made.  
After dinner, they decided to go bed. Yami walked Sakura to her room in case she lost   
her balance again. When they came to the door of the guest bedroom, she stopped to look at Yami.  
Their eyes locked for several minutes. She looked down to the floor.  
"Good Night Yami." She said.  
"Good Night Sakura."  
And with that, she walked into her room.  
  
********************************************************************************  
So, what do you think? Please review! Why does Yami insist on being with Sakura? Why did Sakura   
react to the fact that Yami saw the monster. Why did she say Yami was seeing things?  
I can't promise you'll find out next time........... but maybe.  
Chapter 4: Again?  
  
Please reply to this new email: yamisgirlforever@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4 Guess Who!

Hey, I'm back!!! ( I changed the title of this chapter too.) Where's were we..... oh yeah......  
Sakura is now at Yugi/Yami's house because she couldn't walk home in her condition. I think   
I sensed a little spar...... oh...you'll have to see!   
  
I think I should also clarify something. When these // // are surounding words, it means that  
Yami and Yugi are communicating telekantically. Thanks!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her   
personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors.   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Guess Who?  
  
The dream again.... Yugi thought.   
He was on the roof top and the moon was full. Sakura was on the next roof top. Angel wings   
appeared on her and she held up a wand with the millennium eye on it.  
Beings then rushed to her and attacked saying they wanted her blood. They were flying over his   
head. He heard a deafening scream . The other dream would've there but is continued. The   
scream was Sakura, like a fallen angel she fell from the sky in front of Yugi. He ran to her.  
"Yami...." she said to him while looking up at him weakly and the head dropped, and her eyes closed.  
Yugi woke up with a start. This time, he woke up during the sunrise. He had the same dream again  
but this time with more details.  
Yami had already woken up.  
// You're up early aibou!//  
// I had that dream again. But this time, Sakura fell from the sky and smached onto the ground.  
And, your the one that's out when this happens. I guess I made a mistake.//  
Yami thought about this. In that case, he was going to be out more often. He didn't think Yugi   
could handle the situation as he could. (Sakura Mouto: "skeptical*)  
//I should get ready for school now Yami.//  
He got up, and got dressed. When he was ready, he went to knock on Sakura's door.  
"Come in." she said.  
He opened the door and saw that she was already dressed and was sitting on her bed. The window   
was open, and her duel monster cards were layed out the bed, including the Blue Eyes White Dragon.   
He walked to the bed and sat down.  
"Looks like Yami went to his s.... wherever he is, right?" Sakura said.  
"Yeah, and looks like you're feeling better." Yugi said. "Anyway, where did you get that Blue   
Eyes White Dragon Sakura?"  
Sakura chuckled.  
"I got it from a booster pack."  
"But I thought only four Blue Eyes White Dragons were created. Seto Kaiba has three and my   
Grandpa had one."  
"I guess 5 were created. I was surprised too. Ok?"  
Sakura acted like she starting to look defensive. So Yugi backed off and quickly changed the   
subject.  
"We need to leave for school soon. Let's grab something to eat and head out the door ok?" Yugi   
suggested.  
Sakura smiled and said ok.  
After breakfast, they headed out of the kitchen, grabbed their schoolbags and headed out the  
front door. When they were outside, Sakura looked back and stared.  
"What is it Sakura?"  
"Yugi, this is the gameshop I heading for!"  
"What! But then, how did we crash?????"  
Sakura turned to Yugi and said:  
"You crashed into my back."  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
"Sorry about that!"  
"It's ok! It's the past now. Anyway..."  
They bothed chatted all the way to school, unknowing that someone was watching them closely  
from the shadows.  
  
***  
(Sakura's point of view. Don't worry! NO SPOILERS HERE hehe!)  
  
After school, Sakura started walking home alone. Since Yugi's Grandpa wasn't working at the game   
shop so he could aparate it, she wasn't going to bother going. When she got home, her parents  
weren't home yet. She looked to see a message on the answering machine. It was Yugi. They had  
traded phone numbers the night before.   
"Hey Sakura! It's Yugi! My Grandpa got back from his business early and since you were looking   
for the game shop yesturday, I thought maybe you would be interested in coming over. My friends,  
Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi will be there too and want to meet you! Well, if you decide to come,   
we close at seven. Bye!"  
Sakura and smiled and wanted to go. She looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock. She had about an   
hourof homework to do, so she decided to finish it before going to Yugi's.  
  
An hour later, she scribbled a note to her parents saying where she going and headed outthe door.  
While she was walking, she was looking at her duel monster deck.  
  
She had a great deck of various types of monsters for different types of unexpected dueling  
fields. Then all of the sudden, she crash into someone.  
"I've got to stop crashing into people!" She thought to herself.  
She picked up all her dueling cards that fell into the ground and looked up to see......  
Seto Kaiba!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
How did Kaiba get into this fic??? I'll have to ask..... -_- Oh well, it's a switch! Did Kaiba   
arrange this meeting? Or is this an accident? Find out in the next chapter.  
Chapter 5: Sakura vs. Kaiba! 


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura vs Kaiba

HEY EVERYONE!!! I'm back! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Note: I will not be posting anymore chapters unless I receive 5 reviews. Reviews will encourage  
me a lot! Plus, the chapter might be posted earlier! Of course if it takes too long to get   
5 reviews I'll post another chapter but it will take awhile. What would   
you prefer to do? Review or wait? Anyway,Thanks to the people who have reviewed!!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her   
personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. I do own a new monsters that will be   
summoned in this chapter. They will be named at the end of the chapter.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5 Sakura vs. Kaiba!  
  
Seto Kaiba.... Sakura thought while looking up at him. He hadn't been knocked down, but he was   
smiling at her and was looking at her cards on the ground as she picked them up. He held a hand  
at her to help her up. She took it.   
"Hello Sakura. So we meet."  
Sakura skeptically at him.  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"You're in my homeroom class at school. I'm Seto Kaiba."  
She smiled.   
"I saw some pretty powerful cards there. Are you a good duellist?" Seto said.  
"Yeah... you could say that. Never lost a match and there's a lot more to duelling then power   
you know."  
"Well...... I heard that one before. Anyway, I have my usual duelling equipment right here." He   
looked down at his briefcase.   
" Would you be so kind as to duel right here right now?" Kaiba asked.  
Sakura wondered of this encounter. Is it a little bit a coincidence that he had his duelling   
equipment with him. Whatever it is.... I'll find out.  
"What are the stakes?"  
"The winner can ask a favor of the loser."  
"O...k....."  
They set up the dueling equipment then the duel began.  
"DUEL!" They cried.   
Halfway through the duel, Seto had two Blue Eyes White Dragons in his hand. Something told him   
to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. An instict. A voice. It weird.He saw a lot of magic   
cards on Sakura's deck when she dropped it. He was concerned of the monsters she had too. Sakura  
had summoned such rare and powerful cards. Kaiba currently he had his Dark Clown with an attack   
power of 1800 thanks to a certain magic card on the field. He had just destroyed Sakura's   
weakened Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
"Sakura! You'll never win!"  
"Oh yes I will, that was just the tip of the iceberg!"  
The life points scores were 1300 Sakura and 1500 Kaiba. She wouldn't lose to Seto Kaiba!  
Sakura drew a card and she smiled which made Kaiba frown.  
What was she up to?  
"I counter with the all three Harpies Ladies! ATTACK THAT DARK CLOWN!"  
They attacked and nothing was left. Kaiba's life points was now at 1000.  
He scowled and drew a card and it was the third Blue Eyes White Dragon. Luckily, he also had the Palmanization   
Card in his hand too.  
"Sakura, you're in trouble now! I summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!!! ATTACK!"  
The three Harpies Ladies were destroyed easily.  
It was her turn to scowl. Her life points went down to 300. She drew a card and smiled.  
"I counter with the Celtic Guardian and I combine it with the Eye of Illusion!"  
Kaiba, who didn't know what Eye of Illusion does,(he doesn't know in my fic if he does on T.V)  
and blindly attacked.  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, ATTACK!"  
He launched his attack and when the smoke cleared, the Celtic Guardian remained unharmed.  
Sakura started to laugh evilly.  
"Now you've done it, you've lost this duel! I'll bet you don't even know what the Eyes of   
Illusion does! By attacking the Celtic Guardian which is combined with the Eye of Illusion,   
you've but your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon under my control! Go ahead and try to command it to   
attack me!It won't listen! Surrender?"  
"I'll never surrender!"  
"Alright then! I'll squash you to pieces! Celtic Guardian, go to defensive mode!"  
Seto started to laugh.  
"That won't help you one bit! I summon the Queen of the Elements with an attack power of 2700!   
ATTACK THE CELTIC GUARDIAN!"   
The Celtic Guardian was destroyed. Sakura knew that Kaiba would go and destroy the Celtic Guardian  
because if she hadn't put it in defensive mode and Kaiba destroyed it, she would've have lost the duel.  
Sakura grinned even if she had lost the Celtic Guardian it was no lost to her.  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! DESTROY THE QUEEN OF THE ELEMENTS!"  
Queen of the Elements was destroyed. Kaiba's life points went down to 255.  
"I told you that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is now under my control. Surrender?"  
He looked down. He had no magic or monster cards left in his deck (in my fic) that could destroy  
or stand a chance against a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
"I surrender."   
Sakura was surprised. She had expected him to fight to the end. He was the current number two   
ranked duellist in Japan, well, now he was number three.  
Kaiba came over and held his hand out. She shook it and she gave back his equipment.  
"I guess I owe you a favour Sakura. You're a good duellist."  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom then."  
And with that she turned and walk away.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer ( continued ): I own the Queen of Elements Card.  
  
So what do you think? Please email me and tell me! If Sakura beat Kaiba, can she bat Yami? Will  
Sakura be the QUEEN of Games? Is she more than she says she is? How could such a good duellist   
not be known to the duelling world anyway? Find out next time! Or maybe not!  
Chapter 6: A Weird Accurance  
  
Email: yamisgirlforever@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6 A Weird Accurance

Hey everyone! I'm on a roll now! Chapter 6! Not bad for my first fanfic! I know I have a 5 reviews  
per chapter policy but I think I'll let you all of for now!I know the story isn't interesting  
right now but just wait till the next chapter! Just wait!  
Well here's the next  
chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her   
personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: A Weird Accurance   
  
(Yugi's point of view)  
  
Yugi sighed. He and his were in the living room having a soda. Jo, Honda and Anzu were chatting   
while Yugi stayed quiet.  
// What's wrong aibou?//  
//I was wondering if Sakura was coming.//  
//Maybe she was held up.//  
//Maybe. I guess I wish she was here.//  
At that every moment, Sakura walked in the door. She had the biggest smile on her face.  
It seemed like a smile of triumph.  
"Hello." she said cheerfully.  
"Hey Sakura!" Yugi said while jumping off the couch. His friends followed suit.  
" These are my friends, Jounouchi but we all call him Jou and here's Honda and Anzu. Guys, this   
is Sakura Clark."  
They all bowed to each other.  
"So... why are you so happy?" asked Anzu.  
"Oh I just had someone surrender to me in a duel." Sakura replied.  
"Who?" they all asked in unison.  
Sakura smiled.  
"Seto Kaiba."  
Everyone gasped.   
"Kaiba surrendered?" asked Jo in complete shock.  
"Yup."  
//I never thought I'd see the day.....// said Yami.  
// Ditto. Kaiba surrendered? That must mean that she's a great duellist. He never surrendered   
to you. But you and Sakura according to yesturday, are equally matched.//  
//I want to duel her again. //  
//Sure but can it wait for later?//  
// Oh alright. //  
" Um.... can I see the cards here that are for sale?" asked Sakura.  
"Sure." replied Yugi.  
After the cards were taken out, looked examined at the cards. After a few minutes, she smiled and   
pick up the right arm of Exodia.  
"I'll get this one." she said.  
"Ah, so you're trying to collect all five Exodia cards?" asked Honda.  
"Actually," she started to blush, "I now have all Exodia Cards."  
//Now is the time you regret selling her cards before we duel.//  
//Yami, you should now that to be the best, you have to defeat the best at their best, right?//  
// Good point.//  
" You must now have a very strong deck, Sakura." said Honda obviously very impressed.  
Sakura nodded.  
" I've assembled various monsters card that will to duel with no fear on any kind of duelling  
fields. As for magic cards, my collection is endless."  
" That's good especially when you're in a tight spot. I saw a lot of different monsters and  
magic cards when we duelled." said Yugi.  
" Yeah, Jo can even tell which field is which!" said Honda while laughing hysterically.  
"HEY!" Jo cried while chasing Honda around the room.  
Everyone laughed for a while and stopped when all their stomachs hurt.   
Suddenly, Sakura turned dead serious and started at the window. Yugi and his friends turned to   
follow her gaze only to see a bird on the window sill. It didn't look like an ordinary bird. It  
was black with blood red eyes. When it started to fly away, Sakura jumped off the couch and ran  
for the front door.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Sorry for making so short but I needed a good cliffhanger! Anyway, why did   
Sakura run like that? What's up with that weird bird? Find out next time..... or maybe not!  
  
Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed (Or Most of Them)  
  
Email: yamisgirlforever@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets Revealed most of the...

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed Chapters 4, 5 and 6! Now the real stuff begins with this chapter. Read on and see!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. Also, if anything is copied from Cardcaptors in this chapter on, I don't that either.  
Note: If I took the name "Eye of Horus" from anyone ( I don't know if it's the real name of the eye) then I don't own that either.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed ( Most of them anyway (! hehe !) )  
  
"Sakura! What's wrong?" cried Yugi when Sakura was runing out the door.   
Yugi then turned to his friends.  
"Stay here. I have a bad feeling about this." he said.  
Yugi didn't give his friends enough time to protest because he raced out too fast for them to   
catch up to him.  
While Yugi was running down the street Yami spoke to him.  
//Aibou, let me take over. I too have a bad feeling about this too.//  
//Ok Yami.//  
Yami took over Yugi's body and immediately started running faster because of his longer legs.   
Sakura was still far eahead of himand was still chasing those birds. Why?  
Then the birds disappeared into Tokyo Tower main entrance, and Sakura followed suit Yami soon   
followed. When he saw that Sakura had stopped running as he ran up beside her panting a little.  
"What's..... going..... on?" Yami asked between breaths.  
Sakura didn't answer. She just started at the bird as if waiting for something to happen.   
Suddenly, the bird transformed into a shape of a woman. She had long black hair and blood red   
eyes. She was also wearing a long black dress. After staring at them for awhile she spoke:   
"Card Mistress. I must congratulate you in capturing all of the Shadow Cards and passing the test  
of judgment. Too bad you will only be the Card Mistress for just a short amount of time. My  
master wishes to possess your cards, powers, and you on his side to plug this world and other   
dimensions in pure darkness. While I'm at it, why not take the powers of The King of Games as   
well? It would please my master very much."  
Sakura scowled and looked at the woman with pure hatred.  
" Tell me, how did you find out I had passed judgment so quickly. I just passed last night!"  
" I didn't find out. My master did."  
" And who is that?"   
" You will find out only when I've captured you!"  
Judgment? Card Mistress? Shadow Cards? Could these Shadow Cards relate to the Shadow Games? WAS  
it Sakura that he had heard yesterday in the street?Questions were swirling in Yami's mind   
miles an hour. For once in his long life, he was bewildered, confused and curious at the same   
time. His head hurt!  
"You'll never have my cards nor my powers. Plus, I'll never let you take Yami's powers either."   
Sakura said with a tone so cold the arctic cold couldn't compete with it.  
"So," Yami thought, "She knows about me and my powers..."  
"Then I shall destroy the both of you! Then take the cards and absorb all of your powers!" the   
woman cried while throwing what looked like an energy ball at them.   
Yami grabbed Sakura and pulled her aside narrowing missing them. The ball crashed against the   
cement wall behind them making a deathing noise.  
"We have to get out of here, there are too many people here for us to use our magic. We can   
comeback tonight." Yami said.  
Sakura looked up at Yami with surprise in her eyes and nodded. They started to head out of the  
building. But the woman attacked them so they hadto zed zag out of building.The woman in black   
stopped at the exit and winced. She scowled at Sakura and Yami and disappeared in bunch of smoke.  
"Who.... was.... that?" asked Yami out of breath again.  
Sakura just continued to try to catch her breath. Sakura looked up at Yami and suggested to go   
someplace private to talk. He agreed and they walked towards the park.  
When they got there and found an unoccupied bench, they sat down and Sakura started to explain.  
" About a year ago, my parents gave me a pretty gold key for my birthday. At first I thought it   
was weird because it had a strange eye on it. I didn't know what it did nor did my parents. One   
day shortly after my birthday, a void appeared and sucked me in a dark place. I soon learned that it was in the Shadow Realm. I was summoned there to recapture the Shadow Cards."  
Sakura then took the bag she had with her and showed Yami a Shadow Card and held out a key with   
the Eye of Horus. The Shadow Card was black with the Eye of Horus in gold in the middle.  
"Luckily, one card was recovered when the cards escaped. So I wasn't defenceless when I   
encountered the first card. Also I learned that the key I possessed was the Key of Ra. It was a  
key that was created by Ra because he had created the Shadow Cards. The way that the Shadow   
Cards escaped is still unknown. The key turns into a staff and that's how I summon the Cards to  
their physical form.. I recaptured all 52 cards! Last night after capturing the final card,  
which you saw was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I was at your house, my cards glowed and   
teleported me back to the Shadow Realm. A being told me that in order for me to keep the cards, I  
had to pass judgment. After a reluctant battle on my part because I don't like to fight people   
that are the side of good, I came the Mistress of the Shadow Cards."  
Sakura stopped explaining for a moment to catch her breath because he had been talking pretty  
fast. This was indeed an unexpected surprise to Yami that these Shadow Cards existed and that he   
didn't know about them. Sakura after catching her breath then continued.  
"The moment I returned from the Shadow Realm, I sensed an great evil power had settled here. I   
surprised that the news of me being the Card Mistress would be known to evil so soon. So now I   
have to defeat them. Who knows what will happen if I don't." Sakura finished.  
It took a while for Yami to take in this information.   
"So I take it that your very powerful." said Yami.  
"Not as powerful as the creator of these cards. The person who judged me said that I will   
eventually be more powerful than him but, something will happen first. I'm thinking that this is  
what he was talking about." answered Sakura.  
"So who was that woman?"  
"My guess is that she is one of the servants of the evil that has settled here. She isn't as  
powerful as the evil I sensed last night though."   
"I see."  
"So, so you don't get hurt, I don't want you to come with me tonight."   
Yami looked at Sakura with startled eyes.   
"I'm coming Sakura. They know I'm here so they'll come after me anyway. Plus I don't want you to  
get hurt." Yami then realised what he'd just said and blushed slightly but Sakura didn't seem to  
notice to Yami's relief.  
Sakura sighed.  
"All right. Meet me at the entrance of Tokyo Tower at midnight tonight."  
"Ok."  
Sakura stood up and walked away.   
"Sakura is one mysterious girl." thought Yami."At least I know what's going on....I think."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well, this chapter was longer. I hope you all like the plot. Finally fit it in! Well, hope you   
all enjoyed it. Bye!  
  
Chapter 8: Dream Come True  
  
Email: yamisgirforever@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8 Dream Come True

Hello! I'm back! Sorry about not updating for awhile! I've been gone all week and I just saw the   
reviews! Thanks you so much even if they weren't all encouraging. I actually thank them for the  
pointers, just lay off a little ok? This is my first fanfic ever! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her personality is different  
then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. Also, if anything is copied from Cardcaptors in this chapter  
on, I don't that either.  
Note: If I took the name "Eye of Horus" from anyone ( I don't know if it's the real name of the  
eye) then I don't own that either.  
  
  
// // When these appear. that's when Yugi and Yami are communicating telekanatically.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Dream Come True  
  
When Yugi got home after the encounter with the woman in black, he found his friends worried sick.   
He explained what had happened but didn't tell them about meeting Sakura at midnight. They'd   
only want to come long and he didn't want to put them in danger. Much like Sakura didn't want him  
  
to go.   
But luckily, his friends didn't notice he was hiding that piece of information and since it as  
late, they alll went home.  
After wards, Yugi went to sleep after he had his homework so he could be on high alert at Domino   
Tower. When he did, he had the same dream again.  
He was the bottom of a high buidling. and the moon was full. Sakura was on the next roof top.   
Angel wings appeared on her and this she held up a wand with the millennium eye on it.  
Beings then rushed to her and attacked saying they wanted her blood. They were flying over his   
head. When suddenly, Sakura started to fall for no reason. Then he heard a scream and looked up.  
The scream was Sakura, like a fallen angel she fell from the sky in front of Yugi. He ran to her.  
Yami....   
Once again, the dream revealed more details.  
After she said Yami, the beings flew down and landed on the pavement. They pulled their swords   
out and walked to Yami and Sakura. Yami scowled and went in front of Sakura to protect her. The   
beings then rushed to him and a deafening scream was heard.  
Yugi woke up with a start and realised he was sweating. He looked at the clock, it read 11:30.   
He had a terrible feeling about going.   
//Yami?//  
He didn't answer.  
//Yami?//  
Once again he didn't answer.  
Yugi decided to go into his soul room. When he arrived he found Yami still sleeping. He went up   
to Yami and...  
//YAMI! WAKE UP!// ( never would have known that he never likes to wake up early huh? Hehe)  
Yami suddenly woke up with a start. When he saw Yugi beside his bed he realised he had forgotten  
to wake up to go to Tokyo Tower.  
// At least you're up now.//  
Yugi was about to leave when he suddenly said:  
// Oh and Yami, sometimes it's good to run, and not die.//   
Yugi left Yami's soul room.   
Yami was left alone in his soul room again. Sometimes it's good to run, and not die? What was   
that all about? Did Yugi know something he didn't? Or was it that dream?  
Meanwhile, Yugi was already running out the door and heading for the Tokyo Tower. When he got   
there, he let Yami take over because he had insisted that he would after his aibou did his  
homework.  
  
He noticed a figure on the roof.  
Yugi, who is seeing all of this gasped. This was just like his dream!  
Angel wings appeared in the figure (Sakura) and beings started to attack her.  
Yami, realising that the figure was Sakura, started into the building next to Tokyo Tower.  
// Yami wait! Stay out here!//  
// But I have to help her!//  
// You'll help her by staying out here! Trust me.//  
Something in Yugi's voice made him freeze. He had never spoken to him in such a serious tone of  
voice.   
// Oh all right.//  
// Thanks Yami.//  
Yami (and Yugi from the soulroom) looked up again to see Sakura suddenly falling from the sky.  
//CATCH HER!//  
Yami didn't have to him twice. He ran up to where Sakura was falling and caught her with ease.  
//Yami, run!//  
// Yugi, I never run from danger!//  
// Yami, sometimes it's good to run, and not die!//  
Yami suddenly froze. Those were his previous words, how does he.....  
//Run!//  
Yami made up his mind to trust his aibou and ran and fast as he could while Sakura an unconscious  
Sakura.  
When they got home, Yami set Sakura on the bed in the guest bedroom. After he did, Yugi separated   
from Yami in a flash of golden light.  
" Is she ok?" Yugi asked while staring at Sakura.  
" I think so. I think she just fell unconscious. But the question is.... why?"  
" I was wondering the same thing. Maybe those people that were battling Sakura are the reason."   
"Maybe. We didn't arrive till just before the fight began. Maybe something happened while we  
weren't there."  
"Maybe...."   
But Yugi wasn't sure because in his dream, the dark forces wanted her badly or so he thought.  
Maybe Sakura isn't what she seems.  
"Let's go downstairs so we can talk more."  
Yami nodded and followed Yugi who was already at the door.   
" By the way aibou," Yami started while settling on the couch in the living room, " why did you   
tell me to run?"  
" I've been having the same dreams for the past three nights. Every time, something more of the   
situation is revealed. Only when we arrived did I realize that my dream was coming true. In the   
dream, Sakura fell and hid the ground hard and passed out. I think she died from the fall though.   
When you went to protect her, you were killed by the same people who caused Sakura's death."  
"Why didn't you tell me about your dream before we left?" Yami asked while looking a little angry.  
" If my dream was going to come true, then I didn't want to change too much, but only the bad   
things. It could endanger the future. Anyway, things worked out this time and no blood was taken...."  
" Yeah. Good thing but why do they want her blood?"  
" Maybe Sakura knows. Maybe she didn't tell everything."  
" If she didn't, I wonder why..."  
They stayed silent for a long time, then Yami spoke up.  
" I'll go check on Sakura."   
" Okay."  
When Yami got to the guest bedroom, he knocked. When there was no answer, he figured that Sakura  
was still unconscious and entered the room. Yami went and sat on the bed. He just watched Sakura  
.   
Why did he feel as if he'd meet Sakura before? It was weird and mysterious. He had just known her  
for a day and already he felt as if he knew her very well. Asif he'd known Sakura all his life.  
After looking up for a while, he heard a moan.  
He looked down to see Sakura watching up.  
"Welcome back Sakura." he said.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well that was hard one to write! But an interesting one! How did Sakura fall from the sky do   
suddenly? Who IS that woman in black? What's going on?!?!?!??  
Find out next time........or maybe not! Hehe  
  
Chapter 9: Sorceress Rika 


	9. Chapter 9 Sorceress Rika

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the long delay, I was discouraged by some of the reviews but  
because of some more positive reviews, I'm back online. Thank u very much!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. Also, if anything is copied from Cardcaptors in this chapter on, I don't that either.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Sorceress Rika  
  
Sakura smiled at sat up.  
  
" Are you okay Sakura?"  
  
"I feel ok. But a little weak. Nothing a good night's sleep can't cure. But I do have that same   
headache I always have after those stupid trances..."  
  
" A trance? But how?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
" I always go in a trance while staring at a full moon. One of those minions tricked me into   
looking at it in hopes that a chance in getting my blood would present itself. But it didn't."  
  
Sakura looked up at Yami.  
  
" What happened after I passed out?"  
  
" I caught you from falling to the ground and ran here. What other choice did I have? My aibou   
dreamt tonight that he saw both you and me die. So I didn't have any other choice but to run  
after I caught you." Yami explained.  
  
" I see. Your partner is very in tact with the spirit world then. You are very lucky to have him."   
  
" Sakura, how did you get that item of yours?"  
  
" I got it on the 15th birthday (in my fic, everyone is 16 except for Yami of course! Now she's   
sixteen too because she got the item a year ago as we already know.) Besides, it's only called   
the Staff of Ra because Ra created it. Besides I guess I don't have it anymore. I have think I   
now have the Ball of the Stars."  
  
" How is that possible?" Yami exclaimed.  
  
" I don't know. It changed while I was fighting Sorceress Rika."  
  
"Sorceress Rika?"  
  
" Oh that the woman in black we saw yesturday. I found out that she works for a guy named Lord   
Kaiko. He's supposed to be very powerful. It's said that he could rival Ra."  
  
" But no one is as power ful as Ra! Then no one can defeat Lord Kaiko then!"  
  
Yami paused when he realized what he'd just said. If no one could defeat Lord Kaiko, then the   
world would go into chaos.  
  
" Then why did Lord Kaiko find it so important to get my blood?"  
Yami shook his head meaning that he didn't know.  
Sakura looked down and pulled out a beautiful golden Star Key.  
  
" When I was fighting Rika, I was on the losing end of the battle, she was about to put her sword   
into my flesh, my staff glowed and it somehow weaked Rika a lot. Causing her to flee. But before   
she lefted, she commanded those beings would take my blood but not to kill me. But, why not kill  
  
me? I AM the enemy......"  
  
" Your right, why not? But why are you concerned about your powers?"  
  
" When I was fighting the beings, I couldn't call about my cards! I guess I fainted from shock.   
  
I've never had a problem before. I've always been able to rely on my powers. I don't know what   
went wrong! I don't know what to do! As long as I don't know what to do, I'm as good as dead.   
They'll af....."  
  
Sakura was cut off my the uncontrolable tears and sobs.Yami reached over to comfort her and patted   
her back.   
  
He didn't know what do either. He'd never been in this kind of situation before. He'd never   
even heards about the Shadow Cards till yesterday. He was at a lost.  
After five minutes, she stopped crying and looked up at Yami.  
  
" I don't know what do do."  
  
" Me neither." Yami admitted.  
  
" Well, well, the King of Games doesn't know everything!" Sakura said teasingly.  
  
" Hey!" Yami cried chuckling.  
  
He grabbed the nearest pillow on the bed hit Sakura with it. Sakura also found a pillow and hit   
with it. That was the start of a pillow fight.  
After a while they bothed calmed down to catch their breath. Then Sakura looked at the clock.   
  
" 2 AM!!!! I've got school Tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed in panic.  
  
" I think we'd better turn in."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Good night Yami see you tomorrow morning."  
  
" Good Night Sakura."  
  
When Yami was in the hall, he shivered. Since when did he start pillow fights! He never did that! Not even with Yugi. Yami also wondered why Sakura was haunting her. He knew better then to let a girl he'd just met a day earlier haunt him, didn't he? He barely knew her.   
But somehow, he felt as if he had known her his whole life. Weird.   
Yami shock his head and return to the living room where Yugi was by now, sleeping on the couch.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well this chapter was interesting. Also found out about a softer side of the King of Games. Who   
would've thought! But now that Sakura can't call upon her cards, what will happen now?  
  
Chapter 10: Yami's Dream and A Clue to the Past 


	10. Chapter 10 Yami's Dream and A Clue To T...

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark, her personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. Also, if anything is copied from Cardcaptors in this chapter on, I don't that either.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10:Yami's Dream and A Clue to the Past  
  
Yami was sleeping peacefully in his soul room. Then a disturbing dream hit him.  
*dream*  
Yami looked at his surroundings. He was speechless to see that he was in his bedroom. The Pharaoh  
's Chambers!  
He then heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Yami said.  
The door opened to reveal one of the guards.  
"Your majesty," he bowed, " the Queen wishes to see you immediately. It's urgent."  
Yami went wide-eyed. He didn't have a queen! Or did he? This could be one of the memories from   
his past that he had forgotten when he sealed his soul into the Millennium Puzzle. But why   
wouldn't he remember having a queen? Was so it so important that he would not remember till he   
received this dream? Plus, why was he having it now?  
"Tell me," Yami said while turning to the guard, " what is the queen's first name?"  
Yami wanted to know her name just in case she had reincarnated and he could possibly found her  
in this time.  
The guard looked up and frowned.  
" Pharaoh, the queen's first name is....."  
* end of dream*  
Yami's eyes snapped open and he found himself in his soul room. He was sweating and panting like   
he never had in his life. It wasn't even been nightmare! Since he had never had a memory given   
to him through a dream before, he had never expected this reaction. But why was he sweating and   
panting so much? He concluded that he was indeed a memory from his past. But why now?  
All of Yami's thinking woke Yugi up. Yami was up very early, even for him and with the events of  
last night, he thought Yami would actually sleep in for once.   
"Guess I thought wrong." he thought.  
// Hey Yami, are you alright?//  
// Yes aibou. Just a bad dream.//  
// What about?//  
// It was nothing aibou, the dream just startled me that's all.//  
// Are you sure? You've never woken up from a dream before.//  
// Yes I'm fine. You'd better go back to sleep. You need to get up in 2 hours.//  
// o....k......//  
Yugi was still suspicious. Yami never awoke from a dream panting and sweating. He acted like he   
did when he had the dream he'd been the previous night. That night, he had had a dreamless sleep.  
Which he was grateful for. But now Yami was having a strange dream. What was going on?  
As Yugi was thinking about the present situation, he fell asleep. Yami then separated from Yugi   
and walked silently into the hall closing the bedroom door behind him. He was on his way to the   
living room to think about his clue to the past when he stopped in front of Sakura's temporary   
bedroom.   
Yami sighed.  
There was something strange, mysterious and familiar about her. Like he'd known her for a long   
time, like he knew that she had strong magical powers, like the second he saw her from his soul  
room, he felt RELIEF! Why would he feel relieved? He'd ignored the strange feelings till now   
because the dream had gotten him seriously thinking about it.   
He shook his head and continued down the hall. Then he heard a moan. He turned a around to look   
down the hall. He shook his head again thinking he had imagined it, and continued to walk. Then   
he heard the moan again. This time, he knew he had the moan again when he was in front of   
Sakura's door.  
He pressed his ear against the door and after a few minutes he heard another moan. He was  
positive it was Sakura. He opened the door silently to find Sakura in her bed awake but the she   
looked as if she was in pain. Yami ran over to her.  
" What's wrong Sakura?"  
" Can you lend me some of your energy Yami?"  
"Why?"   
"Please."  
Sakura grabbed Yami's hand their hands started to glow. After a few minutes, the glowing stopped  
and Yami was panting for the second time that night. Sakura hadn't let go for awhile therefore,   
taking a lot of energy. Sakura looked at him with concern then when Yami seemed to have recovered  
a good bit, she smiled gratefully at him even though he was looking down.  
"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done! That was the closest call ever! "  
Yami who was still panting a little finally looked up.   
"Why did you need my energy?"  
Sakura looked down and started to explain.  
" I had better tell you everything so you'll understand better. I was reincarnated from an   
Egyptian Queen that ruled 3,000 years ago. Her name was also Sakura. I thought that was a little  
weird too but I never doubt anything anymore because of what has happened in the past year.   
Anyway, she had strong magical powers and then she meet a foe that was just as strong as her.  
Her name was Sue, Queen of the Dark Shadows. Queen Sakura had no choice but to seal her into   
her body, because she had threatened to destroy to world with her shadow powers. The Queen knew  
she wasn't bluffing because she had seen her powers in action. Destroying cities and such. She   
had help though, from her husband, who was the Pharaoh. I've been looking in the history books to  
  
find out which Pharaoh ruled at that time but I can't find him anywhere!! It's as if the Pharaoh  
that ruled at that time never walked the earth! Though I know he existed because Queen Sakura   
herself became to talk to me in a dream. Though she wouldn't tell me her husband's name. She told  
  
I had to find out on my own. So I'm still looking in the history books. That how I know so much   
about Egyptian magic you see. "  
Sakura stopped to catch her breath. She had been talking a little too fast and was out of breath.   
" Sakura," Yami said with a hint of fear in his voice, " I was Pharaoh 3,000 years ago."  
" Yami don't be stupid! You couldn've ruled 3,000 years ago! You're not immortal! Besides, I   
didn't see your name in the his history books."  
" That's because I wiped people memories of me being Pharaoh...."  
He gasped.  
It was like a puzzle being put together.  
Yami looked up wide eyed and thought.  
"Oh Ra! Could she be......"   
  
********************************************************************************   
The title is starting to shine! But what about Sorceress Rika? Where is she? Is Queen Sakura the  
the queen in Yami's dream? In the past, were Sakura and Yami married? Find out next time... or  
maybe not!  
Chapter 11: The Star Crystal 


	11. Chapter 11 Crystal of the Stars

Hey everyone I'm back!! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark,   
her personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. Also, if anything is   
copied from Cardcaptors in this chapter on, I don't that either.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do own the Death Angel and Death Rod Cards.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11 - Crystal of the Stars  
  
A few weeks passed since the two encounters with Rika. Yami, Yugi and Sakura didn't tell  
their friends what had happened because the knowledge might put them in danger. Sakura was still   
worried about her new Star Key. It wouldn't activate at her command! Rika was bound to attack   
soon and she would be defenceless. The Dark Side would win.  
  
Then there was the fact that long ago she and Yami ruled were over Egypt, together and   
were in love. Sakura was wondering if Ra had planned this, or if this was a mere coincidence,  
which she seriously doubted.   
  
Now Sakura, Yugi and co. Were walking to the Game Shop to hang out and play Duel Monsters. Anzu   
had started to notice that Sakura had been troubled lately, even if she had known the brown   
haired for a short while. She was going to ask Sakura about it during a game of Duel Monsters.   
When they got to the Game Shop, Anzu asked her if they could duel, she accepted, suffered their  
decks and duelled.  
"Anzu," Sakura started, " to be fair, I won't use monsters with an attack power higher then 1800  
ok?"  
  
" You don't have to..." Anzu started but Sakura waved her hand as if says that it didn't matter  
to her.  
  
They began.  
  
" I'll play the Shining Friendship 1300/1200 in attack mode and I'll ask the Silver Bow and   
Arrow to make it 1600/1500." Anzu said.  
  
"Ok then, I'll play Death Angel 1800/2100." Sakura said. "Attack!"  
  
Anzu 1800 Sakura 2000  
  
Anzu looked at her hand.  
  
" I'll play this card face down in defensive mode." Anzu said.  
  
Sakura smiled.   
  
" Ok, I'll play Saber Shield..."  
  
Anzu gasped.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
" But I thought the Harpy Lady was the only monster that could use Saber Shield."  
  
" Yes, there was a bug dispute about that a few weeks ago but Optical Illusions ruled that Saber  
Shield could be used that other female adult monster that can fly. My Death Angel is an adult  
female monster that can fly."  
  
"Oh." Anzu mumbled she felt like an idiot.  
  
" Hey! It's okay! Not too many duellists know that yet."  
  
Anzu forced a smile.  
  
"That's better! Anyway, I'll play Saber Shield to juice my Death Angel to make it 2300/2100 and   
I'll lay a card face down."  
  
Anzu drew a card and passed her turn.  
  
"Ok then, I'll activate my face down card. Defence Paralysis. Let's see what you have there.  
A Petite Angel 600/400 huh? Sorry Anzu, Death Angel, Saber Slash!."   
Anzu 100 Sakura 2000  
  
Anzu sighed.  
  
"I surrender, there's nothing I can do. That Death Angel is a good card."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but you weren't bad either. You just need some experience and no offense, better cards."  
  
Anzu smiled then frowned.   
  
"Sakura have you been ok lately?"  
  
"Yeah....why?"  
  
" You've been looking troubled lately. Anything wrong?"  
  
Sakura hurried to make an excuse. She didn't want Anzu to know.  
  
" I'm just feeling homesick that's all...."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes, know let's go see Jou and Yugi's duel."  
As they were walking over, a big explosion erupted in front of the shop and followed by a cold   
laugh...... Sorceress Rika.  
  
"Did you really think that you could hide from me?" Rika asked still laughing.  
  
Sakura smirked.  
  
" Of course not. I'm no a fool. You'll stop at nothing to please your master. Though how are you  
going to do that I wonder? I destroyed half of your minions before I lost consciousness and your  
coward had to use my weakness...... and it only got me to escape!"  
  
Rika's smile disappeared.  
  
"I won't make the same mistake again." Rika said while gathering energy to attack.   
  
A flash a golden light appeared signaling that Yami had appeared.  
  
" Anzu, Jou, Honda, Sakura get out of here!" Yami cried while running in front of them.  
  
" Yeah, you three go now!" Sakura cried ignoring Yami's command to leave.  
  
"But.." Honda started.  
  
"NOW!" Sakura and Yami cried in unison.  
  
Anzu, Jou and Honda ran asfast as they could to safety.  
  
Rika attacked and Yami qcuickly murmured an Ancient Shield Spell and the attack was reflected  
back at Rika but Rika easily dodged it.  
  
" Come my minions!" Rika cried and her minions appeared at her command. " Get the Card Mistress's  
blood but don't kill her or we'll al feel the raff of Lord Keiko!"  
  
The minions attacked and Yami kept off his shield.  
  
"Sakura if the old incantation to summon your staff won't work, then you have to create another   
one! Do it quickly!"  
  
"But Yami! The art of spellwriting is...." but Yami cut her off.  
  
" Just try to do it quickly! Or we'll die!!"  
  
Sakura sighed and closed her eyes to concentrate.  
  
*Sakura's Thoughts*  
  
Ok let's see .. the key has a star on it so it has to have something to od with the stars so the   
first line could be..  
Power of my star,  
  
Ok lame but it will do... next line, what rhymes with star....how about...far! So it could be...  
  
Ancient magic near and far.  
  
Great! Now, it's a command and Ra is my god so how about...  
  
I command you in the name of Ra,  
  
Great now what rhymes with Ra.... duh my name!!! Sakura! So it could be...  
  
To release to power of the stars to me, Sakura!  
  
That's it!!!  
  
*Back to the Battle*  
  
"Yami's I got it!!!" Sakura cried and then saw Yami barely holding his own.  
  
" Great.." Yami said weakly and he collapsed on the ground.   
  
"Yami!"  
  
Sakura rushed over to Yami. He had lost consciousness.  
  
Sakura looked at Rika and her minions with pure hatred.  
  
"Now you will pay!" she cried.  
  
She took out her key and said her incantation in hopes that it will work.  
  
Power of my Star,  
Ancient magic near and far.  
I command you in the name of Ra,  
To release to power of the stars to me, Sakura!  
  
Her hey glowed and turned turned not into the staff, and into a crystal with a golden star in  
the middle. Her cards shot out of her pocket, surrounded the crystal and they into the crystal   
and the crystal glowed brightly, reacting to the power of the cards.  
As if knowing this would happen, Sakura didn't hesitate in power her powers.  
  
" Death Angel Sisters! (Three Death Angels with Siber Shield, Death Rod and Elegant Egatist)  
with an attack power of 3050/2700. Attack with Death Force!"  
  
The attack of the Death Angels seriously injured Rika and destroyed all her remaining minions.   
Sorceress Rika was now defenseless.  
  
Rika growled.  
  
" So, your new star magic has increases your monsters attack power. I challenge you to a Shadow  
Duel in the Valley of the Queens, two weeks from now at midnight. If you are not present I will  
destroy the world." Rika smicked. " See you then."  
  
Rika disapeared.  
  
When Rika disapeared, the Death Angels returned to the crystal and the crystal turned back into   
a key. Then, Sakura collapsed from exhaustion next to Yami.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well, that one was way longer then usual. Anyway, I hope you all had a safe Halloween even if it  
is late to say that! See you all next time. Please Review!  
  
Chapter 12 - Journey To Egypt. 


	12. Chapter 12 Making Plans For Egypt

Hey guys. Sorry to disappointed you but the Journey to Egypt will be the 13th chapter. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the main idea of Cardcaptors. I DO own Sakura Clark,   
her personality is different then the Sakura in Cardcaptors. Also, if anything is   
copied from Cardcaptors in this chapter on, I don't that either.  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do own the Death Angel and Death Rod Cards.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12 - Making the Plans For Egypt  
  
Yami opened his eyes. His head felt like a pile of rocks when he tried to lift his head.  
  
" You shouldn't try to move." a familiar female voice said.   
  
"Anzu.." he said weakly.  
  
Anzu chuckled.   
  
" That also means no talking." she said.   
  
" Where are we?" he asked.  
  
" At your house. Sakura's here too. You two were out cold. What happened?" she asked.  
  
" Oh the usual, someone who works for the powers of darkness is out to get us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Yami shifted a little.  
  
" Yeah.... me and Sakura."  
  
" So.. Sakura's has magical powers too... is this what'S been troubling her?"  
  
Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
" I've been noticing that Sakura been troubled lately. Many times she spaces out and she has this serious look on her face.  
When you try to get her attention, she snaps at you and then quickly apologizes."  
  
Yami nodded and sat up despite Anzu's protests. He looked over a Sakura who was laying on the couch across from his. Then you  
looked around.  
  
" Where Jou and Honda?"  
  
Anzu frowned.  
  
"That's a very good question. I asked them to go to the kitchen to wet a cloth.."  
  
They heard a loud crash. Yami winced because of his headache and Anzu yelled at the teenagers.  
  
"JOU, HONDA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Sakura and Yami winced because that both had headaches.  
  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" they yelled in unison and the house. Suddenly the house became very quiet.   
  
Jou and Honda came out of the kitchen with two wet cloths in their hands.  
  
"Would you also get some Aspirin? My head is killing me." Sakura asked wit her hand on her head.  
  
Yami nodded doing the same thing.  
  
Honda went to the bathroom and got the bottle of Aspirin and a two glasses of water.  
  
Yami and Sakura both took two Aspirins and drowned their glasses of water.  
  
"So what happened after we left. We was that woman with the freaky red eyes.  
  
Yami and Sakura explained what happened a couple of weeks ago and what happened today.  
  
" Why didn't you tell us that weeks ago?" Jou asked with his voice raised a few notches.  
  
" We didn't want to put you danger by knowing too much. You could have been taken for hostage."  
  
"Well, you still should have told us, we always love to help." Honda said.  
  
"But only someone with magical powers can help with this." Yami explained.  
  
"But won't you guys need someoone to do research in the library sometimes...."  
  
Sakura and Yami sighed.  
  
"Alright, Alright. But you can come but how will we get there?" Yami questionned.  
  
Sakura smiled with a mischevious glint in her eye.   
  
"Anzu, can you please get me the phone. I have a way that we can get to Epygt."  
  
Anzu got up and got the phone and she hande it to Sakura. Sakura dialed a phone number and waited.  
  
"Hello I would like to see Seto Kaiba please." she ignored the gasps. "Oh really, working on a new dueling inventions huh?   
Well tell him to get his ass to the phone! Just tell him my name and he'll over here.... I'll wait..."  
  
Several seconds later.  
  
"Sakura, calling in for your favor?"  
  
" Yes I want a private plane to Egypt for tomorrow, oh I want you to come."  
  
"What!?!?! But I...I... have a company to run!"  
  
"Internet...emails..."  
  
" I have to watch Mokuba!"  
  
"Then bring him along!"  
  
"But...but...oh I give up! I'll come but the you're bringing had better be decent people."  
  
Sakura grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh I think they'll be a lot of interesting events on the way there. Have a limo in front of my house at 7 o'clock tomorrow   
morning. Bye!"  
  
Sakura hung up and looked over to her friends.  
  
"KAIBA! I NEED TO SIT WITH KAIBA ALL THE WAY TO EGYPT!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yes. He owned me a favor and it was the best way to get here. So get used to it." Sakura said simply.  
  
Yami and co. grumbled.  
  
" So Anzu, can you come?" she asked.  
  
Anzu hesitated.   
  
"I think so. Thank god school's out today for spring break."  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
" I can you tow come too?" she asked the boys.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Sure. No problem!"  
  
"Ok then I should go home. The Asperin was a life saver."  
  
Sakura said goodbye to the two of them, and left.  
"That's some girl." Yami murmured.   
  
Anzu nodded.  
  
"I wonder where she lived before she came here." She mused.  
  
After a few more minutes of conversation, Anzu, Honda et Jou left.  
  
Yami let Yugi take over and he went to bed too. They had a long day tomorrow and he had to pack!   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Thank God that's it! Well the next chapter will prove to be interesting I promise!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13 - Journey to Egypt 


End file.
